How Eclipse Should Have Been
by Sayuyagami1001
Summary: when SMeyers was writing, she didn't really consider what the audience wanted to see. I know I wanted to see Edward die. Down with creepy dudes!
1. Preface

Preface

The moment had been so perfect less than a minute ago. I didn't understand how it could go so wrong.

I had rarely thought about how I would die. With my luck, I had always thought that I would end in disaster. A freak car accident, fire, floods, desert storm, solar flare.

I didn't think that he would ever hurt me. It didn't seem real. My life didn't flash before my eyes, I didn't have time to reflect on what I had done wrong. I just shrieked as the agony continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Date night was every night at my house. I waited eagerly for Charlie to leave the room, to leave Edward and me alone.

The minute he left, I felt his mouth on mine. His sticky, sweet smell filled my nose, and his taste filled my mouth, screaming for attention. I knew his fangs were close, nevertheless I just had to move a little closer, had to let my tongue roll over his teeth.

All to soon, he pulled away. I pouted and opened my eyes. He laughed and smiled my favorite, crooked smile.

Against his will, I reached up and kissed him again. I felt cold fangs on my neck and shivered with pleasure. Then, I felt a small prick in my neck. I stared into the mirror over the kitchen sink. My hair was a little messy on the left, and my eyeliner had smudged. But only one change really mattered. A single drop of blood, crimson and scarlet and ruby, was the center of my world. I was going to die.

Edward dragged me away from the table and out of my chair. I gasped, as it hurt to be grabbed so. Before I knew it, I was on his back and we were running. Sprinting faster than I was sure the laws of time and space allowed.

Absolute trust in this God aside, where was he taking me? The green blur on both sides of me indicated that we were in one of Fork's boreal forests. The blood which had been but a mere drop before was now quickly streaming down my neck and drying in midair as it flew out behind me. Something made me wonder how Edward was so easily able to resist the liquid he had called heroin before. Now I realize, he couldn't.

As soon as he had started, he stopped. The warm trust and heart-turned-to-butter feelings that usually accompanied Edward's presence were no longer here, instead I felt a new feeling of pure terror and dread. I found my voice in seconds.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I am so terribly sorry, Love," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

I tried to run, but the minute my right foot hit the ground, I was dragged back. Edward was too strong. I had once admired his strength and power, but it wasn't nearly as attractive once it was being used against me.

Then fangs pierced my neck. The fear was replaced with searing pain. I was burning, drowning, freezing, and suffocating all at once. I screamed for help, but no one could hear me through the dense forest, besides maybe a bird or deer.

The moment had been so perfect less than a minute ago. I didn't understand how it could go so wrong.

I didn't think that he would ever hurt me. It didn't seem real. My life didn't flash before my eyes, I didn't have time to reflect on what I had done wrong. I just shrieked as the agony continued.

I welcomed the blackness when it came. I felt my tense muscles relax, the wet sucking sounds and moans made by Edward quieted, and my pained heart was numbing. I rose from my body and turned to see it, the strength and spice drained from my eyes. I slowly walked, away from my body and towards the darkness. My inner angst was leaving me, and waves of peace calmed my mind. I walked on to the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

I had finished sucking the blood of the girl in front of me. Dropping her body to the ground, I knew that I had made a choice. Letting go of Bella's body meant letting go of my facade, my pretense, and my humanity.

Nothing my family could give me, nothing Bella could've given me, nothing in the world, could ever compare to the taste of human blood. I had forgotten its taste, the way it was both hot and cold and creamy and watery simultaneously. I had turned my back on my current species to grasp desperately at the shred of human that should have disappeared when I was changed. I had disgraced my kind.

Running felt better than it ever had as I sprinted away from the scene. I was free of the thing that had been tethering me to the world of humans. I ran without a location in mind, but my feet had an obvious destination.

The trees came into view before the house did. Weeping willows, to represent our sorrow I supposed. Bah, sorrow? I was flying in my blood haze. I couldn't really go inside now, as I reeked of iron. I decided to take an alternative route. I bounced for momentum, one foot, six feet, nineteen feet! Then I jumped and shattered the glass in the wall of my room.

The white walls stared blankly at me, questioning my actions. I knew that I had only a matter of seconds before Esme or Rosalie came barging in, demanding for an explanation. I quickly grabbed the essentials for my trip; clothes, shoes, hair gel and my wallet. The broken glass crunched under my feet as I trotted to the door. Out of sheer impulse, I kicked it down and came face to face with Jasper. His thoughts were red and his muscles were coiled to spring.

"Edward Anthony Mason, you goddamn bastard, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. Y'all might call me out of control, but you…you son of a bitch; have the self-control of a newborn. You don't deserve to be a Cullen!"

It was then that he knocked me over. I expected it, and threw him fifteen feet to the ceiling and into a marble column on the first story. Vaulting over the banister, I spun to face Jasper, whose body was trembling with rage. His eyes were no longer angry, they were now malicious and cunning, certainly not the eyes of my brother. Jasper seemed possessed. The Jasper that I knew was a smart fighter, and smart fighters don't attack vampires after the target has just eaten. Blood is our adrenaline.

"You killed her, Edward. You killed Bella Swan. You had your pick of humans if you were weak, but the one you killed was the one you said you loved, the one you made promises to, the one you were going to change! She wanted to change because of YOU!

I had loved Bella, but all it had taken was one sip of the blood from her neck to make me realize the natural order of things. I was the hunter, and she was the prey. The strong survive, and the weak get eaten. Bella Swan was the weak, and I simply asserted my power.

I didn't like what I saw. I hated the fact that a member of my own coven had rejected me for acting as the hunter instead of the prey. So I did what felt natural, what my instincts said to do. Jasper had left himself vulnerable.

I snapped his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice

Hunting deer was repulsive, the very smell made my stomach twist into a knot. But we did what we had to survive. The future looked bright, the burning in my throat had ceased momentarily, and with the light of the late afternoon sun seeping through the trees, I felt a certain calm usually reserved for humans.

I was so caught up in the calm that I didn't realize the eerie emptiness settling over a certain part of my brain. I smelled the scent of a cougar, far better than herbivores, and sprang towards it without a second thought.

When my mind cleared about eight minutes later, the future had changed completely. Gone was a future of a happy family and a calm world. More importantly, gone was a pair of muddy brown eyes that I had grown so accustomed to seeing.

That was when I panicked. A sheen of light pink sweat formed on the back of my neck, and if my heart had worked, it would have been pumping a mile a minute. I had opened my phone in less than one third of a second and pressed down the second number on my speed dial.

"Carlisle, I can't see."

"What, Alice! What happened?" Carlisle asked alarmed.

"It's Bella! I can't see Bella," I explained, slurring my words together in a desperate attempt to explain it fast.

"That's not anything to worry about Alice," Carlisle said patronizingly. "This has happened before, and I hope you remember what happened last time. Please, try to find proof this time before scaring your brother senseless!"

I do have proof," I whispered quietly, although it was not something I wanted to admit to myself. I didn't like picturing my favorite brother that way. I saw his chin covered in lilac-smelling blood, and could barely believe that this was Edward.

" Alice, please tell me you aren't saying what I think you are. Edward would never-"

"Actually Carlisle, he definitely would," I interjected, regaining my senses.

The phone clicked, Carlisle had hung up. So I started home. Now that I had the time to think, I felt awful for Edward. It must fell terrible to kill the one you love, and have to live with that fact for eternity. I could barely imagine the pain of losing Jazzy, and I would never be the one to kill him. I would manage to forgive him; I really would try, because his heartache must be a thousand times worse than mine.

Then I saw something so horrific my grief for Bella was erased completely. Jasper, mangled, pieces scattered around an old fire pit close to the house Esme was fixing up for Bella and Edward.

I wasn't thinking anymore. My mind was on autopilot. I was just moving my feet. Our involuntary reaction was to run, and that's exactly what I was doing. At the speed of 160 miles per hour, the universe didn't seem to exist. I ran for hours until about the coast of Maine, when the loneliness managed to catch up with me.

I curled into a small ball on a bed of decaying plant fibers and stared up at the

Half moon. And then I did something completely impossible. Biology, Carlisle's words and vampire experts all forbid it. Maybe it was because of the human confusion I was feeling at that moment.

For whatever reason, I sat u on all fours and heaved. Then I vomited. A gush of salty blood came pouring out of my mouth. I heard a splashing sound and all I could see when I opened my eyes was red.

But I barely registered my surprise. Surprise was a complicated emotion, and the only thing I could feel was sadness. And without Jasper, I was afraid that was the only thing I would ever feel.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward

I was once again a cold God. Sprinting over the Bay of Biscay in the dark, too fast to ever break the surface of the water felt like flying. I was soaring, elated and I could feel the satisfaction of beautiful blood combining with the swooping sensation in my stomach. With salt slapping my face, it was easy to imagine that I was God, that I had the privilege and right to take human life. Looking back, I realize that I acted like quite an arrogant fool.

The coast of France was very pretty at night. I had been here many times and could remember the lovely lights and sounds. But tonight, I could fully appreciate the smell. The French humans smelled a lot better than the Americans, they hadn't been filling their plates with awful takeout. French cuisine truly was more delicious.

No time for that now, I reminded myself. I had more important matters to attend to a few countries over. Reluctantly, I blocked the smell, a trick I had tried with Bella. I kept running, but I would have to either rest or eat soon.

Somewhere in the Swiss Alps, I had to stop. Even young Gods must rest every now and again, I reminded myself. The beds of snow that coated the mountains made excellent resting spots, as long as you can't feel the cold. Although sleep wasn't an option for a vampire, daydreaming was somewhat recuperative. So I sat and relived this afternoon's beautiful meal. The top of K2 would make a perfect throne, for future royalty, I decided. After the thoughts of my soon-to-be-status, I couldn't sit still.

My bag had gotten lighter, as I had to reapply hair gel and change out of my soggy clothes into new ones. I abandoned it in a bathroom in Vatican City. Volterra was only about three minutes away, and I had to look my best.

The last time I had been in Volterra, it had been packed with humans wearing red robes. But Saint Marcus Day was long over. At five A.M., the streets were close to empty, and at this time in February, the fountain in the Main Plaza was dry. The only sparse light came from a couple streetlamps about fifty feet from me. The half moon was reflected in the windows of all the cathedrals and shops circling the plaza.

"Look what we have here, Alec. Edward Cullen, vegetarian vampire extraordinaire." I smirked. This was exactly the person I had been hoping to meet.

"Why, hello Jane," I said with a genteel charm. " Alec. I had been hoping to see Aro. May I have the honor of meeting with him?"

"Of course Edward. Aro will be delighted, " Alec replied with false enthusiasm.

"Oh I am sure that he will be most pleased," I laughed.

"Why would that be?" Jane inquired, not wanting to let any of the curiosity that I saw in her mind leak into her voice.

"Because," I turned to face the twins, allowing my crimson eyes to gleam in the moonlight. I heard Jane and Alec's internal gasps of surprise. " I have decided to rethink his offer."


	6. Chapter 6

Alice

When I resurfaced from the flood of sorrow ten hours later, the sadness and numbness that I had felt was replaced by a strong determination. Sitting here would do no good. I had to protect my coven from the menace of my ex-brother.

Sprinting towards the scent of Rosalie's Pink by Victoria's Secret perfume, thoughts bounced around in my head. My attitude was changing every second, from hopeless, to cool, to lonely. Regardless of what I had thought before, I was feeling a mile a minute.

I was several miles off the east coast, and the four mixed scents of Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper were practically hitting me in the face. The panicked smell of vampire sweat, jumbled together with the peach softener that Seem used threatened to make me sick again.

They were going after Edward. They assumed that he had gone to Italy to kill himself after drinking Bella's blood. Naturally, that's what they thought. Edward was their little angel; he had abstained from drinking Bella's blood for so long, it was a forgivable mistake that he had murdered her. They hadn't gone home yet, couldn't have seen the carnage in our very own backyard. And most importantly, they didn't know the real reason that Edward had paid a visit to the Volturi.

Across the water, my eyes could almost make out the Cullens. Rosalie's glossy hair could be seen from outer space. But my family was a good hour away. They were on the beach, while I was wrenching myself out of the weed groves and coral reefs. I submerged completely and accelerated, spinning like a torpedo. But my attempts were futile. I watched helplessly as the Cullen's ran out of my line of vision. My phone was waterlogged, and theirs probably wouldn't be on. I slowed to a front crawl and frowned in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Esme

"Oh, poor Edward," I thought as we ran towards the crimson walls of our city. "It must be so hard to live with yourself after committing those awful crimes."

I was overflowing with compassion and empathy for my son. He had made the gravest mistake I could imagine, but he was paying to highly for it. And Bella, my poor, poor daughter. I hoped that she was reading in some corner of heaven. The thoughts of her were pushing down on me. Not now, I reminded myself. My living child was my first priority.

We ran past the guards, too fast for them to comprehend anything but a gust of cool air. My relief grew as we neared an entrance to the tunnels. We were so close. It was only eight o'clock and the tourists must have been feeling lazy. The February weather certainly didn't encourage visitors. The walls of the city were shielding us on two sides, with a quaint café blocking the third. I heard the breaths of my family, took one of my own (force of habit) and jumped.

Rose's hair whipped my face like little blond tentacles. The fall was frightening at best, but it only lasted a few seconds. The floor wasn't carpeted; my bare feet felt a squishy surface, moss perhaps? The walls were a bright red color, and I was ashamed to feel an urge to run up and lick them. The passage was dark, but even human eyes could make out the large oak door on the far side of the hall. Without another thought, I followed Carlisle as he strode over and gingerly pushed the door in.

What I saw hardly surprised me. I had been in the throne room many times. We had entered from a side entrance, so the carpet rolling up to the thrones was diagonal to my feet. On the three golden thrones, sat Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Flanking the thrones were twenty-two guards, eleven on each side. A twenty-third guard stood behind Caius's throne in the middle. The room was lit naturally, but the guard's faces and bodies were completely covered in black silk, the girls black lace as well, so we were the only glittering ones.

"Carlisle, what a pleasure!" Aro cried. " I have missed you so! The guard just isn't the same without our little radical!"

"As have I Aro. But I am afraid that I have not come today on a purely social business. I was wondering about Edward. Has he arrived yet?"

"Oh, Carlisle I think our newest lieutenant will be able to answer any questions that you have concerning Edward Cullen," Aro said gleefully.

"Lieutenant," Aro cried. The man behind Caius's throne circled the throne and took a step right so that he was facing Aro, knelt, and kissed his hand.

"Yes master?" the man inquired in a strong voice that sounded extremely familiar.

" Our guests have asked about Edward Cullen. They should be informed all we know," Aro ordered.

The man turned to face us. His robe had a mark on the front, and I realized that I had been wrong about him having more authority than the others. He was simply not an officer yet. He lifted up a pale hand and pushed off his hood. I gasped as a familiar face stared at me.

This wasn't the Edward I knew, the lean yet pale and tired boy who was my son. His skin was still white, but shone with health and blood. His under-eye-circles were gone, and his hair had grown springy from lack of gel. His eyes were the red color you see in a ripe apple, and his pupils had grown small and beady. Then I understood that Edward hadn't come here to relinquish his life. He came to claim power.

As the pair of unfamiliar eyes stared me down, I felt a shiver go up my spine.


	8. Chapter 8

Esme

"Oh, poor Edward," I thought as we ran towards the crimson walls of our city. "It must be so hard to live with yourself after committing those awful crimes."

I was overflowing with compassion and empathy for my son. He had made the gravest mistake I could imagine, but he was paying to highly for it. And Bella, my poor, poor daughter. I hoped that she was reading in some corner of heaven. The thoughts of her were pushing down on me. Not now, I reminded myself. My living child was my first priority.

We ran past the guards, too fast for them to comprehend anything but a gust of cool air. My relief grew as we neared an entrance to the tunnels. We were so close. It was only eight o'clock and the tourists must have been feeling lazy. The February weather certainly didn't encourage visitors. The walls of the city were shielding us on two sides, with a quaint café blocking the third. I heard the breaths of my family, took one of my own (force of habit) and jumped.

Rose's hair whipped my face like little blond tentacles. The fall was frightening at best, but it only lasted a few seconds. The floor wasn't carpeted; my bare feet felt a squishy surface, moss perhaps? The walls were a bright red color, and I was ashamed to feel an urge to run up and lick them. The passage was dark, but even human eyes could make out the large oak door on the far side of the hall. Without another thought, I followed Carlisle as he strode over and gingerly pushed the door in.

What I saw hardly surprised me. I had been in the throne room many times. We had entered from a side entrance, so the carpet rolling up to the thrones was diagonal to my feet. On the three golden thrones, sat Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Flanking the thrones were twenty-two guards, eleven on each side. A twenty-third guard stood behind Caius's throne in the middle. The room was lit naturally, but the guard's faces and bodies were completely covered in black silk, the girls black lace as well, so we were the only glittering ones.

"Carlisle, what a pleasure!" Aro cried. " I have missed you so! The guard just isn't the same without our little radical!"

"As have I Aro. But I am afraid that I have not come today on a purely social business. I was wondering about Edward. Has he arrived yet?"

"Oh, Carlisle I think our newest lieutenant will be able to answer any questions that you have concerning Edward Cullen," Aro said gleefully.

"Lieutenant," Aro cried. The man behind Caius's throne circled the throne and took a step right so that he was facing Aro, knelt, and kissed his hand.

"Yes master?" the man inquired in a strong voice that sounded extremely familiar.

" Our guests have asked about Edward Cullen. They should be informed all we know," Aro ordered.

The man turned to face us. His robe had a mark on the front, and I realized that I had been wrong about him having more authority than the others. He was simply not an officer yet. He lifted up a pale hand and pushed off his hood. I gasped as a familiar face stared at me.

This wasn't the Edward I knew, the lean yet pale and tired boy who was my son. His skin was still white, but shone with health and blood. His under-eye-circles were gone, and his hair had grown springy from lack of gel. His eyes were the red color you see in a ripe apple, and his pupils had grown small and beady. Then I understood that Edward hadn't come here to relinquish his life. He came to claim power.

As the pair of unfamiliar eyes stared me down, I felt a shiver go up my spine.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward

"Lieutenant," Aro cried. I glided gracefully over to Aro's throne, knelt on my knees, and kissed his hand.

"Yes master?" I asked in a steady tone.

"Our guests have asked about Edward Cullen. I wish them to be informed all that we know," Aro ordered.

I turned and faced Esme and Carlisle. Slowly, I lifted up one hand and pulled down the hood of my robe.

"E…Edward, what have you done?" Carlisle whispered internally.

"Taken what is rightfully mine Carlisle," I said aloud. "The Volturi were very generous to accept me, especially as I turned them down so rudely last year. I had a bad excuse for not joining, and they understood that."

"Edward, you shouldn't join the Volturi simply because-"

"It's alright Carlisle, "I interrupted. "I did not join the Volturi because of Bella Swan. Making decisions because of the death of one human is weak and pathetic. I came because the blood of la tua cantante cleared my mind, making me realize what I wanted already. To shun your on species is stubborn and stupid.

"That is quite the epiphany for a single meal, Edward," Rosalie said coldly. Emmet just stood there like a statue. I don't believe he _could_ say anything.

"I see that we have no more business here. We shall be leaving soon. I apologize for wasting your time, Marcus. Aro, it is a pleasure as always to see you," Carlisle called, already walking down the long path towards the main door.

" It has been lovely seeing you to, Carlisle. I do hope that you will visit us more often, now that Edward lives here."

"No, I'm afraid that will be impossible," Rosalie said tonelessly. "We may not be back to visit for a long while. We are leaving now, Emmet."

Emmet glared at me angrily. Nearly goose-stepping as he stomped to the door. I almost grinned, but maintained my composure. Trainees of King Aro don't laugh at immature behavior, I reminded myself. In private, Chelsea, Felix, Alec and I could laugh at this.

A weird smell filled my nose as I heard a thud stifled on the faux-moss in the corridor. The smell was briny, like the ocean, but hinted at leaves and designer fabric. Analyzing it just caused me more stressed, and my urge to protect was kicking in. So I did one of the things I had been warned never to do in my very abbreviated guard training session. I dropped my façade.

"Does anyone else smell that?" I asked. This earned me a glare from Caius, but everyone else was too busy sniffing the air and snarling to punish my outburst. The Cullens had turned in the doorway and were squinting warily at the side door.

As if choreographed, the rest of the guard sprang into hunting crouches. I was quick to follow. The footsteps were growing louder. There were two pairs of feet walking to the door. The look on my master's face clearly showed that he was not expecting any visitors. We all stared at the door intently, expecting the worst.

And in walked Alice, leading a confused but angry Charlie Swan.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice

Looking around at the astonished faces, my plan seemed less perfect than it had before. Bringing Charlie to testify against Edward was brilliant, but the Volturi may disregard the words of a human, especially if it puts their newest toy in jeopardy.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, stunned.

"Exacting my revenge of course." I grinned without humor. "A life for a life. Edward has killed, and now it is time for me to kill him."

"As much as we sympathize with the loss of your charge, Alice, we cannot simply allow you to kill our guard," Aro said with authority.

"Alice, please forgive your brother for killing Bella. We all have lapses in our control, and you knew this was coming from the start," Carlisle admonished, although the look on his face clearly contradicted his words.

"Oh, I _have_ forgiven him, Carlisle," I yelled. "What I will never forgive him for was killing Jasper!" That statement almost made me break down into hysterics, but I stayed strong. The others had far worse reactions.

Carlisle just stood there, shell-shocked. Esme fainted, and no one even tried to catch her except Charlie. But Charlie was so slow, that it didn't really count. Emmet growled and lunged for Edward. He and Rosalie had to be restrained by Felix and Dmitri so that they couldn't rip Edward to shreds.

"Edward, you… killed a member of your old coven?" Aro asked, stunned but still logical.

"It was necessary master. He was not very kind about the killing of my singer. He spouted profanities at me and I'm afraid that I had no choice."

"I can understand about Bella, Edward, but I am displeased that you could kill one of your own so thoughtlessly." He turned to face Rose." However, our judgment has not changed. Edward committed no crimes by killing a human and one of us."

" I think you will find that you are wrong, Aro," I cut in. "In fact I am surprised that Charlie was able to keep quiet for so long. Charlie, will you please explain?"

"Gladly," Charlie spat. " When Bella went off with that KILLER yesterday, I got worried. There had been a police investigation, and news came to me that she had died of an animal bite. I wanted to know what had happened to her, and I knew from her passport that she had come to Italy with you before. So I booked a ticket and was about to fly here, but Alice met me at the airport in Seattle and it all clicked. YOU KILLED HER! So I came here to testify against you. I plan to have you locked up for a long time, Edward Cullen."

"Well Edward," Afton smirked, "you really did screw up this time."

"Well at least it isn't the worst crime. But it seems that I stand corrected. You really are a felon after all. Every infraction to our laws must be punished, or we risk looking soft," Aro said authoritatively. "I guess this is goodbye, Edward Cullen."


	11. Chapter 11

Edward

"Please master," I pled, " spare my life. I will do anything."

"No," Caius said simply.

Felix let go of Rosalie's arm and stalked towards me. An uneasy feeling spread through me, slowly eating away at the confidence and arrogance. My vision turned into a tunnel. All I could see were Felix's strong and weak points, his eyes and scalp, his teeth and hands. I tried to attack, but Heidi and Chelsea were holding me down.

Felix was coming closer, and all of my limbs were trapped against the wall. Scenes were flashing before my eyes at lightning speed, and my icy mood was melting. I could feel the consuming guilt of having killed. Kuro Otoharuda, Amilie Franc, Bella Swan, Jasper Hale. The images HAD to stop! The awareness HAD to stop!

I stopped fighting Chelsea and Heidi. Felix came closer, and I vaguely heard ripping sounds near my feet. My vision was growing fuzzy, and I didn't care when I lost consciousness. I wanted to die.

It was about then that the burning started. It hasn't stopped.


	12. Epilouge

Epilogue

Alice

3 Years Later

We were in the graveyard, holding our second annual family reunion. The sun was high in the sky, and I thanked God that we were wearing long hoodies and jeans. We were sitting on a blanket, drinking what tasted like salty, red glue. To my right was the forest and wrought iron Gate. To my left were three headstones belonging to Jasper Cullen, Charlie Swan, and Bella Swan.

After the Italy fiasco a while back, our family had broken apart. Emmet and Rosalie had mastered stage makeup and were now living and "aging" as a regular city couple. Carlisle and Esme were living in Montana, building an orphanage for the state. And I, I was in Alaska. Tanya and I had become good friends. I doubt I will ever get over Jaspers death, but going to school with the Denali clan, I almost felt normal.

I rested my head against Jazzy's tombstone and sighed, to consumed for words. The sun reflected off of my left hand. I quickly hid it to conceal the rainbow prisms. The warm September breeze blew past my face, and I thought I could hear voices in the wind. When I turned to look around, I could almost see two pairs of eyes, one amber and one chocolate, staring at me through the autumn leaves.


End file.
